Five and another one
by Merixel
Summary: What if the basketball players named the Generation of Miracles complemented each other in more ways than expected?


"**Five and another one"  
**A Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction

_Rating : K  
Pairing : None  
Disclaimer : I don't own Kuroko no Basuke, I only enjoy it and re-use its characters._

"Generation of Miracles."  
Just the name itself, pronounced by more and more mouths as time went by, was enough to provoke admiration and fear from all those who heard it.  
In fact, the five players called this way were known for their incredible strength, and no one around their age could defeat them on a basketball court.  
They were unstoppable.

But have you ever wondered why, despite their lack of team spirit and apart from the amazing skills each of them possessed, the Generation of Miracles was always victorious?

To tell the truth, as if their world was a puzzle in which they were the only pieces, these teenagers complemented each other perfectly.  
There was no need to analyze their abilities as well as Momoi did to be aware of this fact; the young lady was sure of it. That's why she developed an example which anyone could understand and agree with: the "Five Senses Theory".

The first thing that comes to mind about the Generation of Miracles is their appearance: with their height and colorful hair, the basketball players couldn't remain unseen.

Even if Akashi Seijurou was the shortest among the five prodigies, his presence and his charisma greatly made up for it : if not for fear of being stabbed by scissors, people wouldn't take their eyes off him.  
His own eyes served him to watch all that could happen on a basketball court. He could see every move and detect the slightest mistakes his teammates made with an absolute accuracy: the captain of the Generation of Miracles was the one representing "the **sight**".

Murasakibara Atsushi, perhaps the closest to him, couldn't spend one hour without eating something. The lazy giant couldn't have enough of the sweet taste of candies or the salty savour of snacks lingering on his tongue. Obviously, he represented "the **taste**".

On another hand, Kise Ryouta, being a popular model, was often surrounded by fans. Thus he always made sure to listen to what people had to tell him, whether it was to receive criticism, compliments or support. With his acute sense of **hearing**, the golden-haired also learned how to modulate his voice: by choosing a tone to use depending on the mood or moment like a perfect comedian, he became attractive not only to the eyes but also to anybody's ears.

"The **touch**" corresponded to Midorima Shintarou. Playing the piano and being a basketball player, Akashi's second was well aware of the importance the sense of touch could have in one's life. That's why he tried to preserve it the best he could, wrapping the fingers of his left hand in bandages every day. When his sensitive fingertips met the bumpy and round shape of a basketball, nothing could stop him from scoring.

Aomine Daiki, however, was so fast that he didn't even seem to touch the ball when he was playing. The stronger he became, the more the basketball prodigy could be compared to a panther – a beast that nobody could defeat.  
This metamorphosis, occuring every time he was on a basketball court, gave him a keen sense of **smell. **His instincts were immediately stronger, he detected the emanation of fear radiating from his opponents... And breathed the essence of leather, sweat and immaterial dread with delight.

Despite being in love with her "Tetsu-kun", Momoi didn't bother the people who she explained her five senses theory to with details about him. They usually didn't remember him or even didn't know he was in the basketball team because of his weak presence.

But the secret that she kept for herself is that the seemingly frail, blue-haired boy complemented perfectly her theory.

We all know that there's a _sixth sense_ in which only a few people can be proud of : besides the five members who formed the Generation of Miracles, a sixth "phantom player" existed well and truly.  
Unnoticeable to most but bound to each of the basketball geniuses, Kuroko Tetsuya did not represent one of the five important and well-known senses.  
He was their antithesis; the exception that proves the rule.

He was the one who couldn't be reached by the five human senses.

* * *

_I had the idea after seeing a crossover FMA x Kuroko no Basuke, where the GoM and Kagami were Homonculus. I thought "What would it be if instead of the seven deadly sins, the GoM were associated with the five senses?"_  
_And here we go._

_First time I write an english fanfiction (to my beta GPS-OrangeWorld, thank you!)._  
_I hope it's not confusing, especially regarding Aomine whose smell is more in the figurative sense. ^_^'_  
_I hope you enjoyed it, do not hesitate to leave me a review or a PM to let me know what you think about this long drabble! =D_


End file.
